Benutzer Diskussion:Thunderga
Bossvorlage So... hab sie dann fertig (hier ist sie), die Benutzung ist mit auf der Seite. Farben findest du hier. Dürfte alles stimmen, aber schau nochmal drüber. Bei Fragen meldest dich einfach :) DämmerwaldGot it memorized?40px|link=Benutzer:Dämmerwald/Walkthrough:Final Fantasy XIII|Hier gehts zu meinem FFXIII-WT :) *klick* 19:29, 9. Jan. 2014 (UTC) Willkommen! Herzlich willkommen bei uns im Almanach. Habe schon gesehen, dass du einen Walkthrough angefangen hast. Ich wünsch dir dafür ganz viel Erfolg und vor allem Spaß an der Sache! ;D Falls du Hilfe brauchst, dann kannst du hier eigentlich jeden fragen. Auch mich, ich werde mich redlich bemühen, dir so gut wie möglich zu helfen. Und sonst: have a nice day! — [[User:Katzii|'♠ ♣ Kat']][[User talk:Katzii|'zii ♥ ♦']] 17px|link=Special:Contributions/Katzii 06:47, 10. Jan. 2014 (UTC) FFVII-Bilder Hey, liebe Thunderga. Es freut mich zu sehen, dass du so engagierst arbeitest. Leider muss ich dir mitteilen, dass du die beiden Dateien des Wachskorpion-Gegners umsonst hochgeladen hast, da wir nämlich genau schon so eine haben und wir unnötige Dateiduplikate vermeiden möchten. Darum hoffe ich, dass du verstehst, warum ich die löschen werde. Aber nichtsdestotrotz machst du deine Arbeit richtig gut! Nur weiter so! ;) --[[User:Cloud2110|'Cloud']][[User talk:Cloud2110|'2110']]21px|link=Benutzer:Cloud2110/Übersicht der Top Ten|Wählt hier eure Top Ten! 15:29, 14. Jan. 2014 (UTC) Hallo Hallo Thunderga! Zunächst möchte ich dich ebenfalls recht herzlich im Almanach willkommen heißen :) Ich hoffe, dass du hier viel Freude haben wirst. Wie auch schon Katzii geschrieben hat, solltest du bei Fragen oder Problemen nicht zögern, dich an jemanden zu wenden. Wir helfen dir alle sehr gerne weiter. Ich habe einige der von dir hochgeladenen Dateien umbenannt und deinen ersten WT-Part verschoben (achte bitte darauf, dass es Walkt'h'''rough heißt (ich hab das am Anfang aber auch gerne mal falsch geschrieben^^")). Bisher liest sich dein Werk ganz gut :) Nur weiter so! --[[User:Gunblade73|'Gunblade']][[User talk:Gunblade73|'73']] 15px|link=Benutzer:Gunblade73/Walkthrough:Final_Fantasy_VIII|Mein Walkthrough zu FFVIII 11:07, 16. Jan. 2014 (UTC) Deine Benutzerseite Hallöchen Chrissi, hab grade deine Benutzerseite gesehen und finde es gut, dass man jetzt auch von dir weiß, wie du zur Final Fantasy-Reihe gekommen bist. Ich interessiere mich immer sehr dafür, was andere Leute für Beweggründe hatten, um die Spiele zu spielen und letztlich dem Almanach beizutreten. :D Und wegen der Kommasetzung... mach dir darum mal keinen Kopf. Auch mir passiert es mal mehr und mal weniger, dass ich zu viele oder zu wenig Kommas setze. Dafür haben wir ja unsere Cinderella (hust) Erbsenzählerin Gunni, die dann hinter uns aufräumt... hähähä! *Gunni nen Besen in die Hand drück* >D Ist auch alles nicht weiter schlimm. Nobody is perfect. ;D Und was den Quellcode und die Vorlagen angeht: das kommt alles noch mit der Zeit. Ich beispielsweise hab lange gebraucht, um das alles zu schnallen und letztlich nun auch Tabellen oder Vorlagen selbstständig anzulegen. Doch meist brauche ich dabei auch noch Hilfe, wenn es etwas komplexer wird. Dann krall ich mir immer Gunni, setz ihr meinen Schmarn vor und blende einfach mal aus, dass sie vor ihrem PC sicherlich mit den Augen rollt und sich denkt: "Was will die denn jetzt schon wieder?" xP nyanyanyaaa Like a Katzii halt. ^^ — [[User:Katzii|'♠ ♣ Kat']][[User talk:Katzii|'zii ♥ ♦']] 17px|link=Special:Contributions/Katzii 11:30, 23. Jan. 2014 (UTC) Vincents Mission Guten Morgen. Vielen Dank für diese Lehrstunde ^^ aber ich denke, dass wir all das trotzdem brauchen. Ich würde die Mission dann umbenennen und ausrufen, seine Vorgeschichte aufzuschreiben, einverstanden? Aber außerdem wäre dieser klitzekleine Auftritt in CC auch erwähnenswert, wobei das keine Mission wert ist. [[User:DelNorte|'Del']][[User talk:DelNorte|'Norte']] 17px|link=Final Fantasy Almanach:Die Liste der Missionen|Missionen 04:53, 24. Apr. 2014 (UTC) LR:FFXIII Glückwunsch zum Abschluss des Spiels. ^^ Ich beneide dich, denn obwohl ich es sogar vorbestellt hatte, bin ich immer noch nicht dazu gekommen es anzufangen. ^^" Traurig, aber wahr. — [[User:Katzii|'♠ ♣ Kat']][[User talk:Katzii|'zii ♥ ♦''']] 17px|link=Special:Contributions/Katzii 05:25, 15. Jul. 2014 (UTC)